


Just Like That

by Fansquee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Injury, First voltron fanfic, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Injured Lance (Voltron), M/M, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but I was drunk at 3 am and it was typed out on a mobile....., don't know where this fic is going, have never written a romance, klance, need beta, not greatly written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fansquee/pseuds/Fansquee
Summary: Lance seemed to come out of the drugged fog he was in and looked at up at Keith with a shaky smile. "I think I tripped and fell... is it bad?"





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He lay there, gasping for breath.... each intake of air was slower and shorter and his jaw was shuddering with each release and intake. He could feel different muscles cramp as his body lost the blood it needed to function, but he was calm as he ever was.

There was no worry or fear as his eyes were fixated to the roof above him. 

It was only glass and... Everything sparkled in it so confidently. Space... it had so many stars.... Dancing and twinkling to a rhythm only the universe knew. And he knew each one was a ball of gas burning billions of miles away. Heh... Lion King.... Pumba was right... That silly gassy Warthog. Still, to Lance, it never took the beauty away of when they sparkled.

People were crying and orders were being given with no room for arguments. Was it Hunk who was trying to get him to look at his face, he hissed as a small needle in his neck pricked him, but soon he began to feel the fuzziness that only drugs could bring.... 

"It's beautiful..." He mumbled to himself more than anything as an entire galaxy floated by.

"Lance, come on buddy, you're scaring me now." Again, came the voice. "I just need to know you're with me, okay?"

Wincing at the insistent tapping on his cheek, he pulled his hazy concentration from the stars to blink lazily at Hunks face. 

Hunk, Lance thought, should have been nicknamed "Hulk" but it didn't work as he rarely got cranky... And green didn't suit him and well... there were just too many flaws to think of because his head was staring to hurt.

"What's wrong.... 'm fine." Lance coughed a bit, really, Hunk didn't have to literally sit on his chest. "Stop smothering me."

Hunk only let out a growl to himself, and he pushed harder on Lance's chest. "Lance, just stay still. I've done everything I can.... Don't worry, man, you'll be fine!"

Shiro had finished his own fight and took over from Keith who had been holding a thick wad of padding and gauze to Lances left side, but Keith’s hands were shaking too much to be of any real use and blood seeped down his fingers. With a nod, Keith moved towards the younger boy’s head and knelt there quietly. 

Lanced noticed immediately that someone had taken his helmet off and his head was suddenly on someone's lap and he could feel it cool down as the perspiration on his face started to evaporate the heat. Hands were all over him, trying to decide if pulling the armor prices off would release the pressure holding unknown wounds compacted.

Shiro took in the scene before him. Lance was pretty much spread-eagle on his back, his right leg was at a sickeningly weird angle. When Hunk had to grab padding that wasn't soaked, he would see Lance's chest was a red and burned ruined mess. He swore he could see hints of rib before it was once again covered over. There didn't seem to be any part of him that wasn't bleeding, or bruised, or just unmarked in general.

"What happened..." Shiro asked, trying to ignore the grunts of pain Lance gave off.

Hunk shook his head. "They had a sniper, there weren't any safe spots for him to get too, and they were mainly shooting at him to keep him off balance, he eventually found somewhere near the upper level door, but he kept saying it was a bad angle." The Samoan boy took a deep but shaky breath, "Lance said it was getting too hot, so he was going to come down and join us with his jet pack... he had his shield up but... he... he was taken by surprise behind him."

"They'd bypassed the lock he'd shot off from the door... he turned to hit the guy," Pidge stated, "but he was shot in the side by the sniper and the other Galra shot a weapon that shut his shield and hit him in the chest..."

"That's when he fell off the platform and landed here." Keith said quietly. "Pidge has sealed all the doors and there no others left, we made sure."

"I've already given him a shot of pain reducer, but I think he's either going into shock or he's having a reaction to the Altean serum..." Hunk put in.

At this Lance seemed to come out of the drugged fog he was in and looked at up at Keith with a shaky smile. "I think I tripped and fell... is it bad?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to lie," Shiro piped in, from somewhere on his left side. His own hands were heavily bloodied from the wound on Lance's side, he'd packed it as best as he could but it was persistent in keeping the blood flowing, "you're bleeding pretty badly from the outside and inside. I don't want to move you incase there's any other injuries ... Coran's getting a mobile pod, but.... It's been a few years since it's been used.”

“I can wiggle my hands and toes!” Which he proceeded to demonstraight. “See?” He said quite frankly.

“I'm not worried about anything spinal.” Shiro said shortly.

"I can't feel my leg though," he mumbled at them. Then catching a hit of green he gave a distressed sound, "is Pidge trying to take it off?!"

“She’s only having a look.” Hunk's voice came tightly. “You landed really awkwardly when you fell.”

"The Galra owes me a new suit...." Lance said suddenly, lifting his head to see the damaged, but all he saw was blood, along with panicked and scared faces. "Or a damn good space dry cleaner." 

"I'll be sure to send them the bill." Hunk said absently, trying to one-handedly raid the make shift first aid kit he and Pidge had come up with. The young girl handed him the needed supplies, also tryng her best to help in any way.

"Make sure it's sent directly to Zarkon." Lace said with strength and conviction to Hunk. He giggled then and blood dribbled from his nose and mouth in bright rivets. "That'll really piss him off. Owing Voltron a dry cleaning bill..."

None of them made a reply, not wanting to encourage the teenager to continue his ramblings, Hunk instead started pushing another thick pad over his friends chest that blossomed red nearly instantly.

Lance seemed to be starting to stuggle drawing air in, he breathed shallowly, then winced with a tight moan as more pressure was applied, the adrenaline seeming to start wearing off. "Hurts..."

"Sorry man," Hunk apologized, "try to use both feet to land next time."

"I give it a 5 out of 10." Lance whispered, his arms and legs were tingling and the pain was subsiding dramatically. Suddenly a look of panic crossed the Cuban boys face. "Mama... She.... Doesn't even know..."

Keith hushed him with a reassuring repeated motion of moving his hand through the sweat and blood covered hair. This only seemed to continue Lance's emotional breakdown however.

"I miss my mum...." The sound ended in a high pitch, he started to move despite everybody's effort to keep him still without causing him more pain or further injury. "I just want my mum..."

"Hey man, calm down, you'll see her." And Keith assured, he’d taken Lance's bloodied and limp left hand between his own two, chafing it to try and keep it warm. "You'll be fine, then I'll get back to kicking your arse at training." 

But the Blue Paladins bravado and cockiness had left as he started to internally panic. "Don't really give a shit.... I just wanna go home." 

"Don't worry, I think after this, Allura may grant you that wish and then some." Pidge put in.

"Oh, we'd all be adopted in seconds." Hunk put in shakily. "The beach parties are amazing. And Lance and his family are hilarious when smashed."

Shiro only half listened to the conversation as he was too occupied watching the pale teenager start to lose interest, his body relaxing and his eyes starting to droop as he stared listlessly at Shiro with his breath becoming wetter and shallower by the second. His lips starting to take on a bluish tinge and his skin all but began turning that sickening white of death.

"Coran, forget the pod, we need an emergency extraction now." Shiro's voice carried an urgency none of the others had never heard. "We're losing him and fast."

As the words left his mouth, the Black Paladin saw the teenager trying to mouth something, leaning over to hear him better his words were barely audible....

"Sorry, Space Dad... I can't...

A harsh shudder seemed to go through Lances' body before he went limp.

Shiro's heart stopped the same moment as Lance's.


	2. Chapter 2

'Christ, they're just kids.' Shiro kept thinking to himself each time he caught a glance of Pidge, Hunk and Keith watch on as he, Allura and Coran worked to get Lances' heart started again. 

It was a blur of how they'd gotten back to the castle... but Shiro had seen Blue pilot herself back and she had tugged hard at the back of his own mind so hard that it had made him slightly dizzy and nauseous. He was in trouble with her... he'd allowed a part of the pride, *HER* Paladin Cub, to become seriously injured to the point that even she couldn't reach him.

She'd practically out-raced Red to meet her Paladin in the hanger and had roared, as the rest of the lions settled into their own spaces, to keep back. Shiro had then practically flew for the infirmary.

When Lance was out of her sight, Blue had growled and showed her displeasure with her wall shaking roars and large mechanical tail swiping side-to-side. The tail threatened to break support beams and do serious damage to the castle and no one could get near enough to calm her. Even the other lions seemed weary and reluctant to approach Blue, even through mental links.

Her anger and frustration seemed to just as suddenly drain from her because she then curled up in her spot with a low and heart-broken moan, her particle barrier springing up and her back was to each and every one of them.

Hunk now stood to the side in the infirmary, taking gasping breaths, as mixed emotions hit him devastatingly in waves of grief, fear, and anger. He'd literally just been pulled bodily off of Lance by Shiro as he'd been desperately pumping his friends still chest. He hadn't given anyone a chance to stop him for as soon as Lance was on the medical table he'd started CPR. Keith had then joined in by giving mouth to mouth, ignoring the coppery taste with each counted breath. He also stood next to Hunk now, wiping at his own mouth and looking lost as Allura and Coran worked with the far too still body of their friend.

Coran had gently placed a device to Lance's battered and bloodied mouth and nose, engulfing it behind what looked like a full-face scuba mask and the sound of air basically being forced into Lance's still lungs filled the room. Shiro then helped Coran slip an EEG cap-like device onto the teens head. Then all eyes were on a monitor and no one, but Coran and Allura, maybe even Pidge given time, could read.

"He still has brain activity," Coran said with more of his normal voice, "so we have a chance to save him."

"Just put him in a fucking pod!" Hunk shouted in anger, but Pidge held him back from advancing on them with a hand, and also standing in front of him. "If he's healed up, it'll start!"

Allura looked up from her position of entering data into the computer machine that looked like an advanced ICU unit. "It won't do him any good, the body needs to be alive-"

"You just said he has brain activity!" Pidge looked like she'd be happy to let Hunk have at them then.

"She means to say... his heart has to be beating on its own. If it doesn't find life signs, the pod won't start healing him." Shiro clarified, but his voice shook.

"The faster we work, the better our chances are at saving him with no effects." Coran said as he began cutting off Lances suit to gain better access to his body. He hissed when he saw the true extent of the wounds to the boys chest and side along with other scraps, grazes, lazer gun wounds and burns. This included scars that were faint from past battles along with wounds that had obviously been only treated by the teen, but Coran managed to push through his own dark thoughts and went back to his task.

He then pulled open a metallic box and pulled out a strange device, looking much like a desk lamp. "I understand all your frustrations. I could theoretically replace it in a few hours, but I wouldn't risk growing a human heart right at this time... I'm still very sketchy on your biology as it is. Besides, this'll do the healing faster."

They'd basically stripped Lance almost completely, but no one cared or made any comments. And his Blue Lion Boxers were endearing. Allura had lost her composure for a moment, giving a laugh that ended in an almost hysterical sob. There were now tubes and IVs everywhere that Shiro had inserted with unnerving experience.

Coran set the desk lamp device besides Lance, and fiddled with dials and moving the machine into position, before pulling up on the screen a model of a basic human heart with arteries attached. "With this... I am hoping we can manually heal it enough to get it started long enough to put him into a pod... The machine will look and hopefully take care of the worst damage."

"We still have to start it, though." Hunk said with hesitation. "So there's no guarantee...."

Shiro, his job, for the most part done, put his hand of the Yellow Paladins shoulder. "It'll be fine."

The little device whirled to life and a blue lengthways light seemed to criss-cross Lances chest in many directions before it stopped, made a painful almost grunting sound before a white light made a strip of light across Lances upper chest and then began to achingly travel downwards.

"This should take less than hard an hour," Coran said briskly. "He's on artificial life support for the time being and from what I know of your species he is semi-stable, if anything happens, we'll know."

"Then what?" Pidge asked.

"We keep him sedated, take him to a pod and let him rest." Allura assured

There was silence for a few moments, the sound of a machine breathing for their friend being the constant.

Hunk took a breath, steadying himself. "When he comes out of the pod... He... He's going to be starving."

He turned to go and head for the kitchen before Pidge stopped him. "You might want to have a shower first, big man."

"Huh?" Hunk looked down at himself, shuddering as he saw how much blood was on him. "Yeah...."

Pidge took a hold of his wrist and began to pull him towards the door. "It's alright, Hunk. We'll get you fixed up."

Allura nodded at the others and quietly left for the bridge, and assuring it was safe to leave the boy alone, Coran followed the Princess. That left only Shiro and Keith. 

"Keith," Shiro began... "You need to..."

But the Red Paladin had already set up a stool next to the table. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You need rest...." Shiro put a hand on Keith's shoulder. "You're not helping anybody by being dead on your feet."

Keith didn't answer straight away, just sat there watching Lance. "I told him to stop being a whiny bitch about where he was and to take the position by the door...." He shook his head. "I even told him to kill the lock and he'd be safe."

"You weren't to know." Shiro sighed, knowing this fight was already lost. "In hindsight, yes, but things like this can happen, it's..."

"No, it's 'not a part of the job'." Keith shot back. "Lance is laying on a table dead, Shiro! But he's also being kept alive by alien tech.... He was shot in the chest and dying and wouldn't shut up with the jokes! I give him an order when you couldn't and against his better judgement, and look what it's done!"

"He doesn't blame you though..." Shiro replied delicately. "Come on, you need..."

"I'm not moving away from him." Was all Keith said. "I need to apologise."

"Okay," Shiro said finally. "Then... I'll get you your night clothes and you can shower over in the medical wash bay... I'll keep watch in case anything happens."

Keith nodded abruptly and heard the door open and close as Shiro exited the room. He sat there not thinking anything, but little weird questions kept popping up in his head. Like... Was Lance cold, even in his current state? Because Keith didn't know where the blankets were kept or if he'd be allowed to put one on him.

As this thought went through his head, he found himself studying Lances black and blue body. There were little healed nicks and scars all over his torso and arms, how many had been by the enemy, but also how many had been made by Keith during training by him just being a dick and tormenting the teen as he knew he wasn't great at melee. Keith swallowed hard at that thought... He didn't do it to the rest of the team and Lance had never told him to knock it off. The way he rationalised it was that if Lance wanted a rivalry, he'd get one. It was also starting to make sense why Lance didn't really attempt to make hard efforts to get to know Keith any more. At some point, Lance even backed off from the names and jibes.

Okay, so everybody knew Lances Mathamatic skills were crap, but wasn't it a high requirement for the garrison to be considered a pilot, even for cargo? He wasn't stupid by a long shot, but that part puzzled Keith as to why he'd hid it by making bad Math remarks a 10 year old could do.

All too soon for Keith, the door swooshed open again and Shiro stood beside him. 

"Seriously..." Shiro said as he pushed the clothes into Keith's hands and arms. "Lance won't like the blood..."

Keith gave a quiet sigh in agreement. "I know... He's really squeamish." Before pushing himself up from the chair, he held his night clothes and went to shower.

The water ran hotter than he usually had it, but it helped numb the aches and pains within his body. He hadn't realised how much blood he was carrying. It'd even gotten into his own hair. Keith washed himself, all the while watching the red go down the drain until it was back to being clear. 

Keith shuddered slightly. It was blood that Lance couldn't have afforded to lose, but it was simply washed away before he thought to ask if it could be stored.

He'd dressed with military perfection of his clothes after the shower. He wanted to be perceived as a straight man in everything. However, when he stepped out of the wash bay, his breath caught in his throat.

Keith watched as Shiro sat on Lances right side, his "human" hand holding, very gently, Lances own, like one would if they were a parent. Keith watched as Shiro ran his thumb over the bruised and bloodied knuckles, a few fingers more than likely broken.

"He's going to be out of the fight for a while.... The pods aren't miracle machines." Shiro said softly, turning over Lances hand where Keith was shocked to see it was burned bright red with skin peeling off. "He must have fallen on it when he fell..."

"Coran should have something to help without it scarring, right?" Keith asked.

"It's down to the ligaments and muscle, Keith." Shiro said quietly. "The machines are also old and I'm not sure how much it'll change." The silence was claustrophobic, and after another few moments, Shiro sighed, got up to check the teens vitals, and turned to Keith.

"It'll be hours before we can do anything for him... But he's in the best hands." Shiro nodded and made his way out, leaving Keith alone again.

How the hell was he going to fix this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um... yeah. I got drunk again.... and this came out. Not great, but I like it. And yes, another chapter is being written.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's bad with a weird cut-off ending... sorry. Ignore the bad medical crap.

Chapter 3

The half an hour that was meant to be short had turned into 3 more hours of no change. Coran would come in every so often to change the medical bags over, which he assured Keith were helping to replace the blood loss and would help in the long run with giving Lance a better chance at recovery within the pod. Keith had a sneaking suspicion that more damage had been done to the Blue Paladin than anyone was letting the team know.... A lot more than they were letting on.

Shiro again came in with a plate of food that Hunk had fried up especially for Keith, along with a milkshake.

"Just have some of it," Shiro encouraged, setting the contents on a roller table next to the Red Paladin. "Hunks.... He's not himself, keeps breaking plates and then throwing out perfectly cooked meals.... Pidge is doing her best, but it's starting to upset her. Hearing that you've had something might help."

Keith gave an exasperated sigh and took what looked like a small roll and took a small bite.

Naturally, is was delicious. 

Keith wanted more. So without trying to look too enthusiastic, he picked all from the plate and devoured the food that was obviously to Lances liking... Garlic Knots? Who knew.... 

The milkshake was peppermint chocolate..... How, in the name of everything, had Hunk managed that....

"Hungry, huh?" Shiro commented.

Keith stopped and looked at Shiro sheepishly. "Only a little."

"Don't feel bad, it's just your body wanting to have nutrients in it." The Black Paladin said as he waved a hand. "Just don't eat too fast to make yourself sick."

"What good will that do anyone?" Keith asked bluntly, only to see Shiro's soft smile at his rebuttal. He said nothing and ignored the older paladin until he got up and walked out of the medi bay room.

Over the many hours Keith thought he saw Lance move, but the electrodes remained inactive and no siren or blast came forward.

It wasn't till around 4:30am that it all changed.

He'd been in the stages between sleep and awake. Nodding, but aware of his surroundings. It was then he saw a flicker and everything in the universe came to a sudden pinpointed halt. 

Lances' finger had moved and Keith froze. And watched the rest of the hand with his full attention. It still lay on the table and didn't so much as twitch.

His eyes flickered towards the different medical equipment, even though he had no idea what any of it meant, he saw no change in the readings being given out.

Maybe it was a muscle spasm...

Sitting back in the chair, Keith again began to let his eyes droop. He really needed sleep, but it wasn't coming.

He was watching the heart-monitor, almost mesmerised, when it suddenly spiked and came to life with its little peaks and falls of a heartbeat. Taking a shaky breath, Keith looked at the boy on the table and just caught the end of a hand twitch.

Keith was struck stupid. Why the hell was Lance moving? Looking at the monitors he found that....

Oh crap. That was NOT meant to happen.

Lances' heart had restarted and it began to pump again, and with it, the Blue Paladin began to regain consciousness.

All Keith could think to do was race over to the bed and pull Lances' hand into his own in a tight and steady grip. Giving him something to ground himself with while he shifted through his muddled memories and thoughts

Keith sucked in a breath because when Lances' blue eyes looked up at him, all he saw was stark terror and confusion.

"You'll be okay," Keith stated firmly to the shaking boy, "nothing bad's going to happen to you."

Lance just gave an agony filled moan in answer. His eyes clenching shut and another shudder went running down his body.

Keith looked around again, hoping that he'd see an emergency button, or some other form to contact someone. As if he wasn't cursing himself for not even have his damn communicator on him as it was..

Lance tried to pull in a breath, but found the machine he was connected to did the same thing for him. The only thing he could do was cough harshly, and suddenly the screen of plastic mask was covered in a spray of bright blood.

'... Right,' Keith thought suddenly, 'he still had broken ribs and internal injuries.'

Looking now, Keith saw the blood had began pumping from all of Lances wounds, and all Keith could do was rush around for towels and other things he perceived as medical bandages.

A horrible sound was coming from within the mask and Keith soon realised it was because Lance was choking on his own blood.

With a curse uttered under his breath, Keith easily rolled the teen onto his left side and pulled the mask off Lances face. Lance, for his part, vomited and coughed a worrying about of blood mixed with bile, food and clots.

"You're okay, you're okay," Keith repeatedly and soothingly, one hand on Lances shoulder, the other with his hand again gently carding through the boys filthy hair. "Just get it out."

It was a blessed moment when the doors opened and Coran and Shiro came rushing in.

"Did you wake him?"

"No! He did it all himself!" Keith said in panic. "He needs a pod!"

It was like Shiro ignored Keith as he lay his Galra hand on Lances' trembling chest. "Pidge is still updating it...." He was quiet for a moment before he swore softly. "He's punctured a lung," he then rummaged in some of the draws and began pulling out what looked like a long needle with a syringe.

"He needs a pod!" Keith insisted by Lances' head, his hand held in a death grip he couldn't feel. 

"We need you to hold him!" Is what Coran ordered, taking a swab and wiping the side of Lances back ribs. "I am sorry, my boy, this'll hurt, but you'll breath easier."

Keith looked down at Lances face and couldn't tell how aware he was of the current situation, he was making half gurgled groans that where wispy and shaky. 

Suddenly a sound like someone being punched filled the room and Keith had to quickly react as Lance almost certainly came to full consciousness, by trying to rise up off the bed with a scream of agony that nearly made Keith's heart stop.

Whatever Shiro and Coran did seemed to gradually ease, and he could see they were putting something like a thin tube into Lances back.

"Okay, just ease him back," Coran instructed as Keith helped a sobbing Blue Paladin onto his back again. His eyes still only watched Keith, like the teen was grounding him, but they flickered to the other two and his eyes widened in panic and fear.

"I know, we've done nothing but hurt you," Shiro said softly to Lance while Coran fiddled with a syringe. "We weren't expecting you to wake up so fast, but you're very injured, and a quick fix isn't an option at the moment." He gave the boy a sort of crooked smile, "have to do this old school for now."

Not knowing why, Keith lay a hand against Lances cheek and the other boy unconsciously leaned in to the touch, his instincts telling to seek it for comfort.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance starts going downhill.... and fast, but in hindsight, is a Healing Pod what he really needs?

Chapter 4

Lances eyes had opened and seemed to look around in confusing fear before settling on Keith with an intensity that made the boy make a painful groaning sound in the back of his throat.

"Hey, you're with us again," Keith softly announced to Lance as his hand went to the Cubans boys heated head and sweaty hair on instinct, "you had us all worried."

"Just keep talking to him," Coran instructed gently, "he's still not had any pain medication and probably has no idea what's happening."

Keith nodded in confirmation, continuing to run his fingers through Lances' hair gently like he'd been instructed to with a puppy. Not that he thought Lance was a dog....

"Lance, we're just giving you some pain relief." Coran said as he set up a small handheld device to Lances' neck and pressed down on a small yellow button. Coran expected a twitch, but the boy showed no signs he'd even felt the injection.

Meanwhile, Shiro was changing the many bandages and thickly packing the wounds on Lances' side and covering the horrific hole in his chest that kept sluggishly oozing blood.

"Do you want me out of the way?" Keith asked, hoping he wasn't making things worse.

"You're good," Shiro replied distractedly, grabbing another oxygen mask and gently covering Lances face. The Blue Paladin continued to shiver in shock and pain, and it hurt to hear the short, bursting moans he made with each breath.

"He's not responding to the pain relief," Coran stated worriedly, "the dose is as much as I can safely give him..."

Shiro stopped a moment, his hands still on Lances' side. He could see tears and feel the groans and sobs racking the boy's body even though he was only half aware.... He'd probably be screaming if he became fully awake.

Without another thought, he commanded to the healing chamber. "We need that healing pod now, Pidge."

Her voice came through with disbelief. "It's nowhere near configured! I've gotta put in an encryption!"

"Lance can't wait any longer." Shiro said firmly.

"I need another hour!"

"Pidge, just make sure it can heal ribs, internal injuries and a collapsed lung. It's all I need." Shiro replied calmly.

Minutes later and finally Pidge gave her approval for Lance to be brought to the pod room. 

Ever so gently, Shiro picked the young Blur Paladin up bridal style and had to ignore the wispy screaming Lance gave off when hands left his injuries and his injuries had begun bleeding in earnest.

"It's okay buddy, just have you to a healing pod." Shiro tried to sooth, but the teen only gripped his shirt tighter.

Not thinking to waste any more time, Shiro rushed towards the pod bay but by then Lance had begun to chock on agony filled sobs.

They almost got to the medical bay before Lance had to be lowered and again be turned to his side to bring up blood and bile and he was listless when picked back up.

Again, they were losing him. And it made Keith feel sick to his stomach.

The pod was opened, on its side, and both Keith and Shiro lowered him into it confines. Then Coran and Pidge began the sequence to put him under.

Suddenly, Lance lunged forward and grabbed Keith. The grip was tight and unrelenting, and it worried him.

"We're ... good?" Lance gasped.

Keith caught on pretty damn quick to what Lance meant. "Yeah, man, we're good, there aren't any dangers now..." He again ran his fingers through the knotted locks of a good friend. "You're okay here." Keith "You can go to sleep now." 

Lance seemed to give out a raspy breath of relief before letting his head flop back onto the pods pillow and let his eyes close peacefully as the pod closed around him.


End file.
